


Better than nothing

by cuaviaaceves1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuaviaaceves1/pseuds/cuaviaaceves1
Summary: Choices, choices. And regrets of those choices.Is it better to not make any choices at all?





	Better than nothing

“Girl… You just have to own up to it” Alya was checking her reflection on the turned off the screen in her friend's’ room.

“Easier said than done” Marinette did not like where this conversation was headed.

“It’s not about making it flashy, although that would help, I'm sure of it!.” Yep, not liking it at all. “But it’s about not lying to him. Or to yourself” There it was, the last blow.

“I’m not lying!” Marinette hated this conversation already. “ I’m certain about my feelings, and I don’t deny them. And I don’t tell him I don’t see him in a ray of sunshine every time he speaks… I just don’t out right tell him that I do.”

“You’re upholding information. That’s kinda like lying” Alya turned around with her hair already up in a professional bun with her thick strands of stray hair contouring her features.  
“And still, it’s not fair for you, nor him. We’re about to finish school, he is going abroad and you’re starting an internship over the other side of France!” 

“Then. What’s the point?!” Marinette was sure that she almost screamed that one last part. But she didn’t care. Everything was changing. And she was not good at goodbyes. 

“The point is that you have like two months to make the best of this.” Alya walked towards her friend with a resolute expression. “The point is that you give yourself a chance of something special.” To this point, she had her hands on her friend's’ shoulders. “Just tell him how you feel.”

“But at long last we’re friends. I can talk with him and laugh. Play video games and watch movies.” Marinette looked at Alya with a still smile and then looked away. “I don’t want to lose that”

“And you won’t. He’s Adrien, he won’t react badly” Alya moved her hands to shake a little bit Marinette’s stance.

“You don’t know that.” Hating this conversation. A lot.

“Yeah, I do” This was getting hard to keep up.

“But either way, what good can it do. Maybe it won’t explode in my face, but it can’t be that good altogether” Marinette had already resigned herself that her feelings were staying hidden. And that was that! No need to dance around it.

“You won’t know until you try.” Alya had a point. But it was just so scary.

“You’re right. I just don’t know when I can bring it up” Alya seemed to think on it for, like, three seconds.

“There is no need of the “perfect time”. You know that” Alya walked to the trap-door of Marinette’s room and picked up her bag. “You make the time perfect.”

And with that, she left Marinette so she got to finish getting ready and so they both headed to school to start the week. After they had the opportunity to talk all the weekend at her balcony, eating snacks and watching the sunset. Marinette had confessed to her best friend that she still had feelings for her mutual blond friend. Years had passed since he had lent to her his umbrella, and her feelings had stayed like that for the time being. But when they became friends. And she had another boyfriend. He had girls clinging all over him. And their only times together were with friends and a happy environment. It all seemed complicated. And unnecessary. She had him as a friend. And he could count on her. How could she try and change that?


End file.
